


Angsty Oneshots, Why Not?

by JustLynnched



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "Your Tubbo" - TommyInnit's compass, Alternate Universe - Ghostbur doesn't exist, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Assasin Technoblade, Darryl Noveschosch is Sapnap's father, Hallucinations, I'm gonna cry writing this, M/M, Manipulation, Not Betaed, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam legit kidnaps a kid, Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Schlatt goes by JGoat in the mafia world, Suicide, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Everything, The Crimson Egg, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Alexis | Quackity, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, and techno tells 'em he knows, bc dream told him what he was doing to him, bc friend privaleges, except not really, make it a tag, someone tries to kill techno, techno drinks it anyways, that its poison, that pained me to write, what a loser, why is that not tag, with poison, wooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLynnched/pseuds/JustLynnched
Summary: Angst! I'm bored, and I can't restrain myself. Give me a prompt, and I'll do my best!
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. Rules!

Rules:

Hello! I'm JustLynnched or BigBrainedDuckofDoom, the author. Please note that the list of rules for my other book isn't the same as the one here.

1\. No smut. I really just want to make angsty one shots, so the smut can be mentioned, but I will not write it explicitly.  
2\. No incest. I don't ship incest between families, so if you give me a prompt like "Wilbur and Techno gradually forget about Dream, Dreamnobur" without saying how the SBI family changes, I will change it by myself.  
3\. No shipping minors. I am completely fine with writing them, just not with ships.  
4\. This is an angst book. Please, don't suggest fluff.  
5\. I probably will add on an extra twist to my oneshot.

Here is a list of characters I will write:

Dream  
George  
Sapnap  
BadBoyHalo  
Skeppy  
AntFrost  
Karl  
Quackity  
Ranboo  
Tommy  
Tubbo  
Punz  
Awesamdude  
Purpled  
Technoblade  
Philza  
Wilbur/Ghostbur  
Schlatt  
Quackity  
Niki  
Captain Puffy  
Eret  
Fundy  
Mega PVP (I love him very much and he does not get attention)

I'm probably forgetting some. If I remember, I'll add on.


	2. To Keep Me Safe (Tommy Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Aimandfire  
> Prompt: How about Awesamdude sees how much danger Tommy is, and kidnaps him (and maybe Tubbo) to keep them safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little twist: Ghostbur is not here. He doesn’t exist, he just died. Ghost’s cannot be created. Due to this, nobody visited Tommy at all, so Tommy is much more obedient, and a lot more like a broken puppet. He does as Dream asks since Dream made him believe that nobody in L’Manburg (L’Manburg? L’Manberg? How is it spelled, someone please tell me in the comments)

Tommy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as Dream left for the week. Dream had just finished one of his “visits”, and had blown up Tommy’s stuff again. Tommy wasn’t stupid, he knew Dream was planning to keep him exiled forever, which made him happier than it should have. Dream had handed out the invitations, and still nobody came. It probably meant that everyone hated him, and he didn’t want to live with them. Dream was his friend, and Dream cared for him.

Tommy sighed and looked up at the sky. It was around 8 PM, so he walked inside his tent. He didn’t have much, he supposed he should be grateful to Dream for allowing him to keep at least this stuff in his exile. He forgot that Dream had forced him to blow his own stuff up, forgot how Dream forced him to give up his stuff. Dream was a good friend like that. Because Dream had to be his friend. If Dream wasn’t his friend, he would be truly alone, and that wasn’t something he wanted.

He sat down on his bed, and looked at the compass. The compass was slightly cracked, and he reminisced the memory.

Tommy ran around the town, looking at his compass.

“Tubbo? Tubbo where are you?”

It was 6 PM, and Tommy and Tubbo had been playing hide and seek. Tommy might have been cheating just a little bit, using his compass, but it didn’t matter since he saw Tubbo using his compass as well. But they were on their twenty-something round, and Tommy couldn’t find Tubbo anywhere. Where could Tubbo have -

Tommy had tripped over the curb, and the compass fell out of his hands and cracked slightly. Tommy panicked a little bit, and quickly checked the compass to make sure it was working. It was pointing toward him, so Tommy sighed. How was he going to say he broke his compass.

“Hey, Tommy! What’s wrong, big man?” He heard Tubbo’s voice exclaim from behind him, and he mentally facepalmed. Obviously Tubbo was behind him.

“My compass cracked a little, but it still works.”

“That’s okay! I think it looks cool!”

“You think so?”

“Yeah! Now c’mon, we’re going to be late for dinner, and we’re having spaghetti.”

Tommy grinned as he let Tubbo drag him back to Tommy’s house.

Tommy let a few tears slide down his cheeks as he remembered that his oldest friend no longer liked him, that his oldest friend had exiled him. He had long forgotten what Dream had said that day at the obsidian wall. And with that sad feeling burying its way into his heart, he fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was confused. Did he not go to sleep in his safe tent? Had he, sleepwalked into somebodies house?

“Ah, you’re awake.” He heard Sam’s voice, and he turned. There he was, in a green tee and sweats. 

“Where am I? How did I get here?” Tommy asked, and to his own surprise, he wasn’t looking forward to the truthful answer Sam would no doubt give him.

“I . . . kidnapped you. You’re in danger, and here is the safest place for you.” Sam replied, looking slightly sheepish.

“I’m not in danger. Even if I was, Dream would protect me. He’s my friend.”

Sam looked visibly shocked.

“Tommy, yesterday, Dream came to me, and began bragging about how easy it was to manipulate you. How you became completely obedient and reliant on him, willing to do anything if it meant that he said you were “friends”. He said that you were so obedient, you put your stuff in a hole you made by yourself willingly, and that he convinced you to blow your own stuff up. He wants to break you until you kill yourself, and that way, nothing is connected to him. He burned your beach party invitations, and nobody was allowed to visit you.”

Tommy stopped for a second. Dream had - Dream had lied about everything? Did that mean that Tubbo still liked him? That Fundy still wanted to be friends with him? That everyone wanted him to be around, out of exile?

“So, you’ll be living here. I’ve told Dream I need to work on the prison, so he should not bother me. You’ll live here, and I will take care of you, okay?”

Tommy smiled gratefully, and replied.

“Thank you, Sam.”


	3. All the Blood on My Hands (Techno Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anxiousbean33:  
> Prompt:i was wondering if you could do something based on this one tiktok by stal_der_stal? basically what happens is someone puts poison into technos drink at this party thing, but he is able to tell the poison is in it due to like the smell but he drinks it anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little twist: Techno Minecraft is an assassin. He is obviously able to identify the poison in the drink as the poison he used to get rid of Quackity Alexis’ father, Schlatt Alexis. That is the reason Quackity put poison in his drink.

Techno Minecraft put on his reading glasses, and grabbed his very worn out copy of “The Art of War” by Sun Tzu. He sat himself down on the dark pink cushioned chair that had always been unofficially his, and began to read through it for what was one of the millionth times. The book had always been his favorite, and was full of amazing quotes. He finally felt at peace, and he could finally rel -

“Techno, you need more social interaction, so you’re going to a party with me tonight! Don’t you even dare to say no, even Phil agreed!” Wilbur’s unnaturally loud voice rang out around the room, the meaning of his twin’s words sinking in. A party? Phil agreed to let him be tortured like that? What kind of betrayal was this!?

He groaned, and rose from the overstuffed chair. He put his book back down onto the table beside it, which had always housed Techno’s favorite books, like “The Iliad” and “The Art of War”. He went to his room, and looked at himself in the mirror.  
Techno never thought of himself as bad looking. He had long, pastel pink hair that cascaded down his back, and eyes as red as rubies. He did not want to compare his eyes to blood, the red color of the human substance always on his hands, never to be washed away. He wore an oversized flannel t-shirt that had once belonged to his father, a red blanket-cape that he subconsciously snuggled into, and on his hands he had -

Oh dear god it was back. The blood that forever stained his hands was back, disgusting him beyond belief. In his 5 year career as an assassin, he was known as The Blade, a deadly killer. He hadn’t quit his career, quite the opposite. His most recent assasination was Schlatt Alexis, better known in the mafia world as JGoat. It had been quite hard to kill him, since he was his classmate, Quackity Alexis’, father, but the money wouldn’t earn itself, and what had to be done had to be done. With the most recent killing, his ever-tormenting hallucination had spread the blood that coated his arms like a pair of gloves up above his elbows, and didn’t that sicken him.

Techno shook his head, getting rid of the intrusive thoughts. He took off his flannel shirt, and replaced it with a fresh-ironed white collared shirt. He put on a pair of black slacks, and threw a black vest over it. He looked himself over in the mirror, and decided on putting on a tie. He ignored the memory of choking a man, grabbing the very same tie he was wearing now, and putting it around the man’s throat, constricting and watching as all life drained out of the man’s face. Now wasn’t the time to reminisce the memories of his very successful career.

He put on some monochrome black socks, and grabbed a golden watch and put it on his wrist. He might have been overdressed for a normal high school party, where sweat and drinks would no doubt overwhelm the scent, but he went to Notch High School, a prestigious school known for its students, who always went on to accomplish something great.

That didn’t, however, mean that there wasn’t going to be drinks. There most definitely was, and Techno was not looking forward to the disgusting smell as people threw up when they got too drunk, or that of the beer that was definitely going to be spilled in beer pong, or that of a young couple that got too drunk and decided to forget about society's expectations for them.

He sighed, and placed on his signature crown. Everyone was known for something, like Dream was known for his ominous mask, and Eret was known for his seven inch platform boots and strawberry dress. Techno was known for his royal getup, which, if he hadn’t been going to a party, would include his signature royal cape. He left his room, and put on a pair of dress shoes. (I got so distracted writing this I forgot it was angst)

Distracted by his own thoughts, Techno zoned back into the real world as the mansion appeared before him. Dream, ever the social butterfly, had invited most of the school. He recognized the two girls that were older siblings to the entire school, Puffy and Niki. He saw Sapnap, a boy well known for his headband and his tendency to set everything on fire. He saw Awesamdude, better known as Sam, a guy well known for his D.I.D with his alters “The Warden”, someone who took everything seriously, and “Sam Nook”, someone who acted like an NPC from Animal Crossing.

He strode inside confidently, and after greeting his rival, the host, quickly walked off to the side. In the beginning, parties were always fun, since it was a place to talk to anyone. After everyone had gotten inside, Dream greeted Techno again, this time as an attendee, and they began discussing sword fighting, for that was one of the things the two rivals were known for competing against each other.

“Hola, amigo. Want a drink, Mr.Minecraft?” Quackity’s voice disrupted the conversation, and Dream laughed.

“I’ll see you later, Techno.” Dream walked off.

“Thanks, Quackity.” Techno grabbed the drink, and indiscreetly smelled it. Poison. The very same that he had used to kill Quackity’s father. He sighed, and swirled the drink. It would be very poetic to die this way, killed the same way he had killed his assasin’s father.

“Tell me, Quackity. Do you know who your father was?” Quackity narrowed his eyes.

“You killed him. That’s what matters.” Techno snorted, a sad snort.

“A mafia leader. Someone paid, and it’s my life or his and money.” Quackity looked shocked.

“That’s irrelevant though. This poison? It’s the same as the one I used. You’d make a great assasin, Quackity Alexis. At least this poison is painless.” With those last words, Techno grabbed the flute of champagne and poison, and gulped it down.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A broken boy with curly brown hair under a beanie sat, crying at a grave.

‘If only you hadn’t gone. For my parting words, the last words I ever said to you, the only one who would ever understand, were the ones that caused your untimely demise at the hands of a grief-stricken boy. My words have caused your death, and I will never speak again, be it to sing, or to speak, so that nobody will ever die on my sugar-laced words again.’


	4. Burned into my heart (Sapnap Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Guest:  
> Prompt: Maybe something to do with Sapnap (being Bad's son canonically) reacting to Bad infected by the egg?
> 
> Double posted on the account blobbybees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little twist: Bad is half demon half blaze, and his mate was Skeppy, three-fourths human and one fourth diamond. Sapnap is half blaze and half human. Hybrids are more affected by dreamons, and since the egg is a dreamons, Sapnap is worried Bad might not recover. This also happens when Bad gets infected, Ant is normal at the moment. Also, Hybrid AU. (I’m also ignoring canon heights, those can go screw themselves, they’ve ruined Skephalo for me :( )

Sapnap paced the room of his house, breathing quickly and muttering to himself. If what Ant had said was true, and Bad was really . . . infected . . . by this egg thing, then there was a chance that the egg was a dreamon. And if it was a dreamon, then there was a chance that his dad could get SDD, or Skin Discoloring Disorder. Bad's red and black demeanor was soothing to the blaze hybrid, and if it changed to a ying yang design, the coldness of the colors would make Sapnap feel worse than the End ever had.

Speaking of the end, he was worried for Dream as well. As a hybrid, he was also vulnerable to the blood red vines that were infecting the server. Since he was an ender dragon hybrid, he was already weakened due to his cold-blooded nature, and this stupid egg was infecting him. But Ranboo was a fourth ender, a fourth ghast, and half human, giving him a half and half look in the shape of a human. As a ghast and enderman, his temperature was split, and he often coughed up fire balls and ender pearls. He constantly got sick, and this egg was not going to help. Sapnap sighed, and grabbed his armour. He was going to meet with his dad, and find out what was wrong.

When Sapnap finally arrived at the Badlands, he was greeted by Ant, who was to take him to Bad. Had Bad changed so much that he couldn’t be bothered to go greet his own son? As they walked, they chatted amiably, and the cat hybrid, noticing Sapnap’s nervousness, allowed him to pet his head. Sapnap smiled gratefully as he scratched Ant behind his ears, and Ant purred. Finally, they entered the house.

“Sapnap! My little muffin, how are you?” Bad smiled, and hugged Sapnap as Sapnap entered the room that he was in. Sapnap did his best to conceal his shock. His fathers white eyes had red pupils, and his smile look more cruel and malicious. “Ant, please leave us.”

As soon as the cat hybrid left the room, Bad made a gesture to follow him, and stalked out of the room. Sapnap stared at the demon’s retreating figure. Bad had always bounced along the path he went, giggling and repeating “Bouncy, bouncy bouncy”, and he had never left anyone behind. He always held Sapnap’s hand no matter what happened. Sapnap shook his head, and quickly ran after his father.

As soon as Sapnap caught up, they had already arrived. A large, stone room with a red egg thing in the corner. Sapnap stopped, and slowed down. Bad rolled his eyes, something that looked extremely unnatural on the demon blaze hybrid’s usually kind face, and then grabbed his hand. Bad jumped down, floating himself with his blaze powers. Sapnap used his own powers, still holding his fathers hand as a form of comfort. When they had gotten to the floor, Bad allowed himself to drop and caught Sapnap, who was shocked by the sudden movement. Bad waited for Sapnap to stand up impatiently, and dragged him to the egg in the corner of the room. Sapnap resisted the demons attempt to drag him to the sinister crimson egg, and Bad looked shocked.

"Come on, Sapnap. You are my son, the egg will like you. I promise it won't hurt you." The demon looked very happy at the thought of the weird egg, and Sapnap felt like crying. This was all so weird, his father was infected by a dreamon, and he had gone crazy.

Sapnap looked at his father, and broke down. His father, the kindest person on the entirety of the SMP, was crazy. He wanted Sapnap, his son, to become friends with a dreamon in the shape of an egg, and it was likely he would die. This egg - he remembered what Tubbo had told him about dreamons that took the shape of inanimate objects.

"Finally, the last type of dreamons are the dreamons that choose to like inanimate objects. They are the second most dangerous after the ones that take control of your body, the mind dreamons. These posses people that get near them, and cause them to have an unhealthy obsession with them. Hybrids have a low chance of surviving this obsession, because it goes against their primal instincts to care for their child most. They will be confused, and will most likely die because the dreamon will kill them. Be careful dealing with them, Sapnap." Tubbo had told him when he had first joined their dreamon hunting club. 

"What's wrong, Sapnap? Are you alright? Do you want me to get the egg to help you?" Bad's voice rang out, and Sapnap, for the first time in his life, cried so hard, lava began rolling down his cheeks, burning his skin, and forever imprinting this memory in his heart, never to leave, and always to reign supreme over all the happy memories that the blaze hybrid had ever had with his father.


End file.
